


Ante Matter

by MissKierie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fondling, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Mafia Sans, POV Female Character, Power Dynamics, Public Sex, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKierie/pseuds/MissKierie
Summary: After years of planning getting lucky, the mob of monsters who call themselves the Original Timeline Gang have managed to kidnap you, daughter of the most notorious mob boss in the human realm. You're attractive, single, and worth millions of dollars in ransom.Unfortunately, for the OT Gang, three other circles of mafia have their eyes on you. And want to have their hands on you. Busting a few heads and breaking a few hearts is no big deal. You're worth it.Will your daddy save you? Will you be caught and lost in the crossfire? Or will you fall prey to one of the monsters of the four gangs? Maybe more than one. Shit.





	1. Tenth Generation Oldsmobile 98

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my fic : ) set in the Mafiatale universe. This idea came to me on a whim and seemed like the perfect excuse to write some self-indulgent, harem smut with plot. Things are gonna get sexy. And complicated.
> 
> This entire story will be heavily influenced by Andrew Hussie's Problem Sleuth and the Intermission of Homestuck. The title is from [a song of the same name](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/ante-matter) by Mark Hadley. 
> 
> The reader uses she/her pronouns and has a vagina.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading~

“we got her, bro,” the skeleton in the front seat rasps into his walkie talkie.

Being the daughter of one the most notorious mob bosses in current history had it’s benefits, sure. You were wealthy, loved, constantly protected, and poised to take over the family business when your father stepped down. But. It also had it’s disadvantages. Such as being hunted for ransom. 

Or being fucking kidnapped. Which is what seems to be happening to you now.

[♫](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/threes-a-crowd)

You’re in the backseat of a creaky, 1970’s Oldsmobile, arms and legs tied with prickly rope, bouncing around as the car speeds down the ramp onto the highway. Gagged with a blue bandana, you gave up trying to speak or scream a while ago. Now you just glare at the driver in the rearview mirror, twisting your wrists, the rope starting to loosen, a little bit at a time. The blue fish monster throws you a toothy grin, her single yellow eye glimmering in the light of the setting sun.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT HER? THE PLAN ACTUALLY **WORKED**?!?” a shrill voice shouts from the walkie talkie.

“aw, _c’mon_ , paps,” the skeleton replies with a smile, “you really have that little of faith in your big brother?” He casually reaches into the back seat to touch you and you rear back, curling against the locked door. He chuckles. “you didn’t mention how cute she’d be. picture didn’t do her justice. can we maybe, ahh—“

The female monster _whaps_ the skeleton in the head, knocking his fedora off. “Shut up, Sans!!!” she hollers, both hands moving to the steering wheel to jerk the car into the right lane. “Shut up so I can fucking DRIVE!” 

“BRING HER HERE, NOW,” the walkie talkie scratches out, “EVERY GANG IS THE CITY IS AFTER HER, ALONG WITH THE PIGS.”

Sirens howl in the distance, slowly approaching. Lean up and look out the back window; there are 5 cars chasing you! What!! One is a cop car, the rest are black and white sedans of various brands. A submachine gun pokes out from the window of a black Mercedes, firing at the police car until the front tires pop, holy shit! Rubber goes flying, sparks ignite as the metal wheels skid along the cement.

“i told you ta lemme drive,” Sans grumbles, bracing himself against the roof of the car as the driver accelerates to a dizzying speed; how can this old piece of junk possibly go this fast? “we’d be outta here in no ti—“

His words are muffled by the loud sound of bullets firing into the back tires of the Oldsmobile. The jolt sends you into the air. You aren’t aware of it, but in the fraction of a second between the car being hit and you flying from the momentum, Sans shakes his head, sighs, and thinks to himself, “buncha fucking amateurs.” You catch the cyan hue of a giant iris igniting in his eye socket and then.

Nothing.

It’s like you’re sleeping. In the stage before REM sleep, where nothing exists. Yet, you’re aware that nothing exists. You need to breathe, but you can’t. As quickly as it came, it disappears and reality returns.

Suck in air through the drool soaked bandana, panting heavily, trying to blink away whatever just happened. You’re in a dark room, what looks like a garage. This monster can teleport? That’s scary. And means he's probably _really_ powerful.

“Yoooouuu motherfucker!!!” The fish screams, yanking the steering wheel hard enough to warp it, “I was having fun! This is why I HATE working with you! You either do nothing or you do WAY TOO FUCKING MUCH!!!”

“lookit what your fun has done to my car!” His voice was so smooth before; this sudden harshness staggers you, “get out ‘fore i take your other eye.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she dismisses, throwing the door open so she can step out. You finally get a good look at her; tall and lean in a pinstripe suit that’s a bit too small for her. She’s beautiful, but her scarred face screams trouble.

As she walks off, the skeleton turns around in his seat, resting his chin on the side so he can look at you. He gives you a positively lecherous grin, eyes lidding, white pupils flickering.

“welcome ta the OT Mansion, kid. your new home. you’re gonna make us all **millionaires.** ”


	2. Parthenocissus Tricuspidata or Boston Ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OT Mansion has some unwanted visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes about this story:
> 
> The reader is pansexual, polyamorous, and openly promiscuous. She enjoys having sex and is known through her circles as being a harlot. She isn't ashamed of that and isn't above using sex to get what she wants.
> 
> This story takes place in either our current time period or the 2000s. However, the gangster aesthetic from the 1920's has remained.
> 
> Expect a lot of Homestuck music and Homestuck level shenanigans in later chapters.
> 
> With that out of the way, I'm just gonna have fun with this story. I'll write whatever decides to flow out of my fingers. Thanks for reading!

Ugh. Of course they want you for ransom. That, and trying to marry you, is what most rival gangs hound you for. It’s gotten to the point of you avoiding all men in this field of work. Which is a shame; so many of them are attractive.

Thankfully, no one seems to know about the money your father lost to the Yakuza. He set up a drug cartel and didn’t make good on the deadline. Bad idea. He doesn’t have millions to throw around at the moment. Your entire syndicate has managed to keep the debacle under wraps, but people are bound to find out eventually. You trust your father; he’s a good businessman and will get the money back. Hopefully before everyone knows you’re broke.

[♫](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/blue-noir)

You try to wedge into the corner of the door and seat as much as possible while Sans leans closer, his cuffed sleeves rolling up his boney arm as he reaches out to you. He takes ahold of one breast, squeezing gently, forcing a titillating whimper out of you. Look daggers at him, arching your back into his hand— to loosen the rope around your wrists and make him think you’re into this.

“ _ooh_ ,” he perks up, “damn, pidge. i’ve heard stories, but i didn’t think it’d be _that_ easy.” The skeleton grits his teeth as he pinches a hardening nipple, exposing a few of his sharp canines. 

That’s it, big boy… keep fondling. A blue tongue manifests and casually licks at his upper teeth, leaving them gleaming in the light of his eyes. He starts tugging at the collar of your blouse. 

Meanwhile, you’ve managed to pull one wrist completely free, the other slips out, the rope falling down your arms. He notices and grabs you by the face, jerking your entire body into the window. The car creaks from the movement, a piece of metal falling off the back with a loud sound. Before you can roll around or land any attack, he hops over the seat and sits on you, arms crushed into your back beneath his heavy pelvis.

“lil sneak,” he grunts, struggling to keep you still, “you’re gonna be a lot of fun.”

You can’t see it, but you hear the front door open, and the same female monster from before shouting, “HEY!!! We don’t have time to be messing around. Rival gangs are on the way and the boss wants to see her, now.”

Sans seems reluctant until he hears the word ‘boss,’ which makes him stiffen. “okay,” is all he says. Then he gets off you, opening the car door, which emits a sad, metallic groan. You’re pulled out and tossed across the skeletons shoulder, his bones digging into your stomach uncomfortably.

The two monsters look at each other for a moment. “what,” Sans finally asks.

“We ain’t takin’ her to the boss looking like a bound little minx. You know how he feels about rough treatment of his girls.”

 _HIS_ girls, pssht. You know this boss, you’ve done business with him before. But you’ve never seen him. He’s always in the shadows of his car or behind a desk in a dimly lit room. His white eyes glowed and his voice flowed through you like melted chocolate. You almost feel relieved to see him; he was a reasonable, intelligent man, always willing to make a deal. With your quick wit and charm, you’ll be home in no time.

Sans sighs and hurls you off him, into the female monsters arms. She smells like fresh sushi. She sets you on your feet and starts to shred the ropes. 

“undyne, hey!!” The skeleton protests, then immediately gives up after realizing the damage has already been done to the rope. “c’mon, that was really high quality hemp…”

“Shut up,” she grumbles. God, it feels so good to feel blood circulate back into your arms. They start to tingle and ache. She pulls open the blue bandana around your mouth and wipes the saliva off your face before giving you a kiss right on the lips. It’s short and timid, but she just fucking kissed you. What the hell. You stare at her with wide eyes, confused, thinking about how her scaled mouth felt.

Sans is gone. Undyne takes you by the hand and scurries out the door. You’re more dragged behind her than anything else; limbs still weary from being so tightly constrained.

You know a fair deal about the Original Timeline, or OT, Gang. But you’ve never seen their headquarters before. It’s like a giant castle, white marble and crown molding, golden flowers and vines everywhere. You catch the image of a giant, fluffy monster down one hallway holding a pink watering can.

“ **UNDYNE!!!** ” A booming, shrill voice echoes down from the spiral staircase above. It’s a tall skeleton dressed in an orange zoot suit that’s much too small for him. That must be Papyrus, the other skeleton brother. Those two are infamous, everyone knows about them. “BRING THE HUMAN TO THE SAFE ROOM! THE FELL HAVE ALREADY BROKEN DOWN THE FRONT GATE!!!”

The fish holds her breath and grips your hand tight enough to crack your knuckles, ouch. “…Which Fell?”

Wait, there’s more than one Fell syndicate? You know all three of the monster gangs and have done business with them before: 

Undertale(Origintal Timeline), Underswap(Flip Side), and Underfell(Hearts Flush). You had no idea there was a fourth.

“UNDER,” Papyrus answers. Undyne sighs and slouches with relief, but Papyrus still looks incredibly serious. He takes ahold of the railing and bounces over it, falling at least 20 feet before landing gracefully right in front of you. The landing didn’t seem to carry at lot of weight or energy, his feet just touch the ground with a quiet click. What the… He reaches out to you and—

The large door behind you is blasted off it’s hinges. A few splinters hit you, but both the monsters took the bulk of the shrapnel. A low laugh bellows down the hall, smoke shrouding everything about the interlopers. Except their glowing red pupils.


	3. Beretta GLX-160 A1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [something i've been sketching up for this story : )](https://kierie.tumblr.com/post/152700463805/im-sketching-a-bunch-of-scenes-for-my-mafiatale) this is a short one. thanks for coming back~

The Fell aka Hearts Flush.

They’re known for being the dirtiest crime syndicate of them all, which is saying something. They murder, break promises, backstab, pretty much whatever they need to do to get paid. They’re the most well known and feared gang in this city. The face of Hearts Flush, The red skeleton brothers, are notoriously nasty. And edgy.

However, you aren’t afraid of them. Power is what intimidates you, and you know that every tie they have is always dangling by a thread. They’re frivolous with their money and favors and aren’t well liked. You’ve also fucked them both, so all mystery they once held over you is gone. Men keep very few secrets when their pants are down.

[♫](https://homestuck.bandcamp.com/track/knives-and-ivory)

“(your name), baby!” Red’s voice calls out through the smoke. The shorter, red skeleton struts into the light, machine gun slung on one shoulder, the other arm reaching out as if to take you into his arms. “why dun’cha c’mere, huh?” His New York accent is even thicker than you remember. 

His pointy, taller brother follows close behind, grenade launcher in hand. Everyone calls him ‘Edge’ or ‘The Edge,’ despite him hating that name. You always made sure to moan that out during sex.

You know Red; if you fuck him on the right day and in the right way, he’ll do anything for you. He’s your best bet in getting out of this mess. 

“hey bay- _buuh_ ,” you manage to grunt out while Undyne scoops you up and throws you over her shoulder. She leaps up onto the side of the spiral staircase, jostling you around, knocking the wind out of you. You’re tossed into another’s arms: Papyrus’.

The tall skeleton blushes slightly as you’re handed off, saying, “AH, SORRY FOR RUSHING THINGS! I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND!”

You hear Red shouting, “git back here, thaz **my human!!!** ” before Papyrus teleports both of you away. The world spins and you can’t breathe. When the teleportation is complete and you can process reality again, you’re in a dark, smokey room, tobacco thick in the air. Papyrus looks at you warily before setting you down. Then, in a flash of depixelizing light, he’s gone.

There’s a desk on the other side of the room. Dark wooden flooring, maroon textured walls, black and white accents. You’ve been here before. This is the OTs Don’s office. Gaster.

White pupils light up in the shadows behind the desk. The faint illumination of a lit cigar brightens up his face, just enough to see the hollow sockets of his eyes. 

“I’VE SPOKEN WITH YOUR FATHER,” Gaster says in a low, crackling voice, “HE DODGED THE QUESTION OF YOUR RANSOM, OFFERING US SERVICES INSTEAD.” His tone and pitch never changes. In the distance, you can hear several explosions. “OTHER’S WILL TRY VERY HARD TO TAKE YOU. THIS IS COSTING US A LOT. OF. **MONEY.** ”

There’s a tug at your soul, you lurch forward along with it, until your front is slammed into the desk. Your arms brace against the thick wood to push back from the force.

“I WONDER WHAT RESOURCES WE CAN _MILK_ OUT OF YOU WHILE WE WAIT FOR HIM TO FIND THE MONEY?”


	4. Montecristo No. 2 Torpedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don Gaster decides what to do with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait -w- thanks for sticking around!

Can’t move! Can’t move!!! Your fingernails scratch at the desk, trying to get away, fight back, do anything, but Gaster’s hold on your soul is so tight, you can barely breathe.

His eyes disappear in the darkness. There’s sudden warmth surrounding you, the familiar feeling of an erection pressing against your ass. You freeze, face flushed, body immediately reacting positively to the attention.

[♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvKXt3Surlk)

Gaster chuckles against your ear, blowing cigar smoke over your shoulder, teeth bared in a wicked, hungry smirk. He hunches of you, his cloak draping you in darkness.

“DON’T WORRY, (YOUR NAME), I’M NOT A, HAHA, MONSTER.” White skeleton hands, holes carved out of the metacarpals, come around and rest on your hips. One inches between your legs, as if it’s detached, flowing on it’s own, circling your inner thighs. The other hand slides up your stomach, reaching under your blouse. “YOU’LL ENJOY YOURSELF.” 

Have to bite the inside of your lip to stop yourself from reacting verbally to his advances. This man is so powerful, physically, magically, and socially. He’s very selective with who he shares himself with. And despite the sticky situation, you find yourself wanting this. 

“Don G-Gaster,” you utter when his hand brushes against your crotch. He grasps your breast through your bra, kneading, feeling it’s weight.

“PLEASE,” he purrs, pressing his erection harder against you, bunching the fabric of your skirt between your asscheeks, “CALL ME DADDY.”

“Oh,” you reply, voice fluttery, struggling to maintain your composure.

“YOU’RE A VERY **BAD** GIRL, (YOUR NAME).” He strokes your panties, fingers rubbing into your wetness. “I’M GOING TO FUCK YOU. AND AFTER THIS, WE’LL SEE HOW MUCH MEN WILL PAY FOR A NIGHT WITH YOU. YOU’D ENJOY THAT, WOULDN’T YOU? BEING SOLD LIKE A COMMON WHORE.”

That concept is both exciting and disgusting. Have to scold yourself for enjoying the idea of being used by strange men over and over again, but his fingers sliding into your panties distract you from that thought. He’s careful, slow, teasing. 

“Y-you don’t have to do that,” you attempt to assure him, “my father has the money.”

“BE QUIET.” Another hand grabs your jaw, forcing your head up and away, his breath casting across your bare neck. He kisses your throat, growling into your skin and you bite your lip to avoid crying out. There are so many hands; one groping your tits, one holding your face, one teasing your pussy as another pulls your skirt up.

You hear something slither, something wet, and then that exact thing strokes your labia. It’s his cock, writhing like a tentacle, sliding between your lips lapping and tasting you. You have to moan, it’s so warm and smooth, it feels so good, you’re so turned on.

“ _Daadddyyy_ ,” you whine as the tip of his cock just plays with your entrance, never entering, “please, just fuck me.”

“GOOD GIIIIIII̛͏̯̘̬͓̤̼̥I̱̘̱͡I̼̹͕̳̬̪̩̥̦Ḭ̛̩̻̲͕̗ͅI̡̺I̵̟̥̱͚̲̠̫I̬̩͈̭͚̦̦͜I̸̺̩I͝͞͏̮͇̱-“ Gaster freezes in time, like a skipping record. The entire world is stuck, the smoke from his cigar unmoving, the actual man behind you, gone, leaving you alone in the room.

Immediately, you know what this is. Boss monsters have their own individual powers over the human realm. The head members of each gang have their own abilities as well. The Original Timeline Gang has the ability to distort space to their advantage (Sans’ teleportation). And Hearts Flush has the ability to momentarily stop time.

Right on cue, the door to Gaster’s office swings open. Behind it are the Fell brothers, Red and Edge, looking rather pleased with themselves. You flush and quickly try to put yourself back in order, pulling your skirt down.

“fuuuuck, sweetheart,” Red rumbles as he swaggers towards you, “i can _smell_ that wet lil cunt. did old man undertale get’a bite?” He takes you in his arms like a lover, palms running up and down your back.

You need to get fucked, like, right now. Red will give you exactly what you need. He’s also much easier to manipulate. “Let’s get out of here,” you breathe as you put your hands on his chest, fingering the bones of his ribs.

Edge huffs and grabs both of you, picking you up like two sacks of potatoes, and then he fucking runs. As the world speeds by, you can see it slowly start to break from the spell; dust particles in the light begin to waft down, the once silent steps of Edge echo out sound waves slowly, life is returning to reality. He jumps through a shattered window, the pieces of glass falling to earth faster and faster, until finally the spell is broken. You all land in the back seat of a black convertible.

“GO,” Edge screeches to the driver as he hops into the empty passenger seat. She does immediately. You don’t care that she looks just like the Undyne you met, you’re used to the doppelgängers by now.

All you care about is Red, mounting you, pushing himself into you until his cock penetrates. You throw your head back against the door, your hair whipping in your face as the car races down the road. He braces himself against the seats as he fucks you, one hand holding his hat on his head to keep it from flying away. You wrap yourself around him and kiss him as you grind your hips into him.

“Fuckin’ animals,” Undyne grumbles. Papyrus responds with a “ **MWAH HA HA!!!** ”


End file.
